


School Roof Fun

by SleepyDeity



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Frottage, GOD THIS IS REALLY EMBARRASSING HAHA, Grinding, M/M, On the rooftop like some FREAKS, Please don’t yell at me I’ve never done something like this before, Public Sex, Smut, exposing myself really badly here, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyDeity/pseuds/SleepyDeity
Summary: Akira gets a little impatient and drags Ryuji up to the school’s rooftop with him to take care of some... “business”.





	School Roof Fun

The sounds of wet noises and clothes shuffling filled the rooftop of Shujin Academy. To anyone who dared to trespass on top of the roof that was deemed off limits to students would stumble upon a very unexpected scene, shocked in their place.

Two bodies, grabbing, kissing, biting at any part they can at each other, panting with heavy breath against the wall. Cheeks both flushed red and hooded eyes filled with love and lust, completely in their own world.

“Hah... man you couldn’t wait til we got back to Leblanc or something?” Ryuji sighed as Akira leaned into his neck and tenderly placed kisses on the side.

“...n’really...” Akira murmured, hands eager and desperate to touch more of his boyfriend. “wanted to see you now, been like this all day—I couldn’t wait any longer”. His lips moved up his neck, kissing every inch up to the side of the blond’s face, to which he hummed in appreciation. 

“So you made me skip class so your horn-dog self could dry hump me on the school roof? Very impressive Akir—AH!” Ryuji jumped as his ear was bit. The leader knew Ryuji’s ears were sensitive, and often used it against him to tease him or get him to shut up. “You can walk back to class right now Mr. Delinquent, I won’t stop you”. Akira licked the shell of his ear and Ryuji bit back a groan.

“....little too late for that now.” The blond murmured. “Not gonna waltz into class with blue balls, so I guess this is your responsibility now.” Ryuji emphasized with grinding his hips against Akira’s, which sent a bolt of pleasure down their spines and to their groins, which made them both groan in desperation.

“Don’t worry, I take full responsibility.” Akira chuckled as he slid his hands up the other’s shirt, greedy as he started grabbing at Ryuji’s chest and stomach.

“Though we should hurry up, don’t want Ann and the others looking for us.”

“God please don’t bring them up while we’re doing this.” Ryuji groaned.

Akira leaned in and bit the blond’s lip before pressing his own onto him. Teeth clacking together from desperation and heaving breathing filled the room. “Akira, please.” Ryuji sighed as he reached his arms around his lover and placed his hands on his rear, and his face in his neck. 

“C’mon man hurry up!” Ryuji’s plea was muffled by the other’s school uniform

“I love it when you beg, unfortunately we shouldn’t draw this out for too long...” Akira pressed his hips against the other and groaned. “I’ve been thinking about this all day... wanted you so bad...” Ryuji could feel his excitement through his pants and his breathing hitched, and his heart hammered in his chest. Even though they’ve both indulged in these kind of personal activities multiple times, every time feels just like the first. Clumsy, desperate, and star struck. 

They fell into a rhythm of grinding against one another, moans spilling from their lips and hands grabbing each other’s clothes like if they were to let go the sensation would disappear. Sweat dripping from their hairlines and the feel of each other’s breath on their skin. It was so intimate and passionate, they completely forgot where they were.

The touch was electric, each movement had the two shuddering and gasping for air. The feel of their bodies pressed closely together with blinding pleasure had them both building up to a warm feeling in their groins. Ryuji was far gone, a shameless moaning mess that just wanted more and Akira was more than happy to oblige. Though his teasing and commanding persona he put on was by now shattered, no longer caring that she showed that he was just as desperate as the other, if not more.

Ryuji came with a strangled cry holding Akira close to him and burying his face into his shoulder, body starting to go limp after his climax and trying to catch his breath while Akira frantically chased his own release as he pinned his lover to the wall as he grinded harder against him. Ryuji crying out from the overstimulation as Akira let out a choked moan as he reached his own orgasm, clawing at the blond’s back.

They both slid to the ground, exhausted and basking in the afterglow. Both spent and debating if they should get up or just fall asleep in each other’s embrace on the ground. Though Akira had a bit of common sense left to remember about the Phantom Thieves meeting that was being held soon today, and took his phone out of his pocket to check the time.  
The meeting that started 11 minutes ago.

Akira cursed and pushed himself to sit up, tugging on Ryuji to get him to come to his senses. “‘Yuji come on we’re late, the meeting started a while ago.” To which the other protested with an obnoxious groan, yet still pushed himself up and dusted himself off and looked to his boyfriend who was already halfway out the rooftop door. Ryuji scrambled to his feet and jogged after the other while pacing himself down the stairs next to him.

“Wait are we going there right NOW?”  
“Yes..? I said we’re late and Makoto is gonna be pissed at us for it.”  
“You really want to stroll up to the gang with baby batter in your underwear?”

Akira pauses and looked down, now hyperaware of the mess inside his briefs.

“Shit.”

“I told you we should have waited til we got to Leblanc you dumb-nut. Literally.”

“Shut the hell up loud-mouth”

**Author's Note:**

> hhedfsjfkf follow me on twitter @SleepyDeity_ yeah?? Yhea??????


End file.
